garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritualists of the Hidden Walk
Often a Garou will need a particular Rite performed, but does not know it. While the Garou of a Sept would be well aware of which Garou had previously performed the required Rite, this is not something that necessarily filters into general player knowledge. Thus- for example- when a new pack wishes to find someone to perform the Rite of the Totem, there can be an extended period of asking around in the lounge before they can find a player whose character knows the Rite of the Totem and whose player's schedule matches that of the pack. This list of Rites is not intended to cover every Rite, just those that people commonly need performing. It is also no longer a list that can be assumed to be common IC knowledge. It is now strictly OOC only knowledge. Do not assume your character knows ICly who has the Rite. However, you may find it easier to RP around the discovery of someone to perform a Rite you need ICly when you OOCly know where to start looking. Baptism of Fire * Norman * Starcaller * Wrong Way * Zosia * Sera * Alicia * Dakota Rite of Binding * Jamethon * Nieve * Norman * Wrong Way * Sera * Dakota Break with the Past * Jacinta * Kavi * Salem * Sera Rite of Cleansing * Dagny * Jacinta * Jamethon * Nieve Martinez * Norman * Salem * Starcaller * Sue * Sera * Alicia * Dakota Rite of Contrition * Charlene * Jacinta * Javid * Kevin * Nieve * Starcaller * Sue * Wrong Way * Sera * Topsy Rite of Dreaming * Wrong Way * Sera Rite of the Fetish * Jamethon * Starcaller * Sera * Dakota Gathering for the Departed * Charlene * Dagny * Jamethon * Viv * Topsy * Alicia Hero's Pyre * Dagny * Jacinta * Viv Rite of the Honorable Oath * Dagny * Sera Moot Rite * Dagny * Jamethon * Norman * Viv * Wrong Way Opening of the Inner Sky * Jamethon * Norman * Viv * Sera * Dakota Rite of the Opened Bridge * Jamethon Rite of the Opened Caern * Jamethon * Norman * Wrong Way * Sera Rite of Passage * Dagny * Jacinta * Jamethon * Salem * Sue * Viv * Alicia Questing Stone * Jacinta * Jamethon * Javid * Kavi * Kevin * Moros * Salem * Sue * Viv * Wrong Way * Sera * Alicia * Dakota Rite of Renunciation * Salem Rite of Safe Sleeping * Jacinta * Starcaller * Sera Rite of Silence * Jacinta * Nieve * Sunshine Rite of Spirit Awakening * Nieve * Starcaller * Sunshine * Wrong Way * Sera * Alicia * Jamethon Rite of Summoning * Cordelia * Jamethon * Nieve * Norman * Starcaller * Wrong Way * Sera * Dakota Talisman Dedication * Charlene * Dagny * Jacinta * Jamethon * Javid * Kavi * Kevin * Linnaea * Moros * Norman * Salem * Shelby * Starcaller * Sue * Sera * Topsy * Alicia * Dakota Rite of the Totem * Jamethon * Mouse * Norman * Wrong Way * Sera Rite of the U-Haul * Wrong Way * Reggie * Norman Rite of Wounding * Dagny * Jacinta * Norman * Topsy